Hiko no Uta
by Nuriko Kamaiji
Summary: Flight's Song: a bit of irrational fluff between Suzaku Seishi Nuriko & Hotohori. No purpose just fun. Sometimes it's the simplest words that are the best! malexmale pairing


**(4/23/05) I'm in a FY mood so I thought I'd upload this...erm...Yeah...I wrote this alittle overa month ago...**

Aaah. I'm sure many of you (or perhaps not?) are wondering why, since my name is 'Nuriko Kamaiji' I have _never _done anything remotely Fushigi Yuugi oriented? HM? Well, that ends now! Ahahehehe….let's just say I decided to let my "inner" Nuriko do the work. Ne? Cool. This is dedicated to MY Hotohori, my dearheart!

Oh yes. Disclaimer. All Fushigi Yuugi characters herein mentioned belong strictly to Yuu Watase and whoever elseholds any rights (Though I wouldn't mind owning Hotohori-sama sometimes… u.u;;) And this doesn't take place at any real time in the plot- just random happy fun for my "inner" Nuriko. OH! And definite Hoto/Nuriko romantic fluff. Aaah me…

And I'M SURE only one person will completely understand this…as "twisted" as it has become.

* * *

**Words I Want to Say: Hiko no Uta**

Flight's Song

(Hahaha! The irony! _Or is the double pun?_ Couldn't help it…ANYway…)

By: NURIKO Kamaiji

It was a clear morning, a great day for flying if you like that kind of thing.

Suzaku Seishi Nuriko was waiting. It wasn't like him to take waiting so well, but well this was special. Normally _he _was the one who made Hotohori wait but today was different. Nuriko had decided to get here bright and early. How lucky of him!

But now he was stuck waiting. Darn - o -.

Getting impatient Nuriko began to pace across the snowy landscape. Luckily the snow wasn't too soft and not too deep either so it didn't inhibit him much, but lay in a light layer of gentle white in this backdrop of tall trees. Their trunks rose high over the violet-haired Seishi's head, dry colors of brown and russet wood.

A soft rustling crack from the downhill alerted Nuriko to the coming presence.

Overjoyed the sometimes-rather-obsessed-Seishi ran the extra yard to give his oh-so-beautiful-love an endearing hug.

"_Nur—riii—ko._" The young emperor choked out as Nuriko held him in a nearly bone-breaking embrace. The other Seishi didn't hear for a moment as he was snuggling up to Hotohori without a care in the world. Lucky Nuriko. u.u.

"Oh sorry, Hotohori." Nuriko released him just as suddenly, grinning as sheepishly as one could when being extremely pleased with oneself.

Hotohori straightened his ruffled shirt, emaculent as always, and gave Nuriko a brief smile of his own.

"What's that?" Nuriko asked, pointing to the large jug dangling from Hotohori's hands.

"Oh this." He lifted it up so Nuriko could see it. "It was just something I found on my way up. I thought it might be useful."

Lavender-brown eyes gazed speculatively at the swinging jug, that from the smell of it, was clearly filled with sake.

"You found it?" A violet eyebrow raised in inquiry. "Do you think it belongs to Tasuki?"

The golden-eyed emperor shrugged, giving Nuriko a half smile that looked so remarkably cute on the dark-haired Seishi that Nuriko couldn't resist another hug snuggle. This one was a little less crushing on the spine.

In his surprise, Hotohori had dropped the jug and gazed down at Nuriko in a stunned silence. After a few moments had passed and Nuriko had still not removed himself from the dark-haired Seishi, a soft smile played on Hotohori's face as he returned Nuriko's embrace in a gentle, secure hug of his own.

Sighing, Nuriko rubbed his face absently into Hotohori's shirt, taking in the musky if fragrant scent that was Hotohori.

Seeming to feel that was enough, though how could it ever be enough one wonders, Hotohori released his hold on Nuriko, letting his arms fall back. As caught up in the moment as he was, Nuriko followed suit without thinking.

Only an instant later did he realize what he had unwittingly relinquished.

The violet-haired Seishi pouted up at Hotohori, wide lavender eyes trying their best to be as cute as they could.

Hotohori couldn't help but laugh lightly, a soft sweet sound. He gazed at Nuriko, golden eyes pouring into the lavender depths, as if searching silently for something. The young emperor smiled again, taking one of Nuriko's hands in his own.

"Hotohori-sama?" There was a slight quiver in Nuriko's voice despite his attempt to sound calm. There was something different in Hotohori's eyes, a different kind of gleam that he had never seen before.

Hotohori sighed, as if preparing for a deep plunge then the words burst out, as if planned.

"Do you remember when I told you that I was looking for the right words? Well, I found them. I love you, as you know" Exuberant nodding from Nuriko. "But it's more than that. I need you in my life. I need you beside me, to laugh with me, talk with me," his cheeks blushed slightly, "sing with me. There's a charming golden light in your smile, the very way you are, despite the oddities. Your strength is remarkable, not only of your physical character but your heart as well. Even if you might not be exactly what every man would want, I know I do, with every flaw you have. To always be beside you is all I need. To always be beside your unpredictable nature, the laughter of your voice, the delightfully cute way your hair curls around your face, the wonderful words you give to me, for all this and other ways I can hardly find the words to say, I want to stay by your side always. I'll always be there for you." The flowing voice paused, then said slowly and deliberately, as he knelt to one knee still holding Nuriko's hand, "Will you marry me?"

A short silence followed, filled with the sounds of a gently blowing wind rustling the leafless trees all around. Nuriko stared down at Hotohori in almost expressionless shock despite the watery shimmer in his eyes. With a burst of joy, that may or may not have been words, the violet-haired Seishi flung himself at the still kneeling Hotohori knocking said-Emperor to the cold ground. Hugging him as tightly as he could without hurting him, Nuriko rubbed his cheek against Hotohori's, kissing him deeply on the mouth and snuggling as intensely as he could. After a few long moments had passed and Nuriko was still continuing with his little purrs and expression of joy, Hotohori gasped out between kisses,

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yes! Yes. Yes of course."

Hotohori smiled and hugged Nuriko in return surrendering to the violet-haired Seishi's happiness.

Yes. Sometimes it's the best word to hear.

_-.-;; Tell me what you think…kay? _


End file.
